Rya: The Black Chapters
by MayaMai Maya
Summary: Yusuke's Older sister. She tends to want to stay on the evil side at first, but you can figure it out later.
1. Rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Claimer: I do own Rya and Kitsune Velvet

Ch. 1: Rumors

"Hey!" A guy says to his buddy.

"Hey yourself. What's gotten you so excited?" His buddy asked.

"Did ya hear? That video. Spirit World has it confiscated."

Rya overhears the conversation.

_I wonder…Hmm._

Narrator Guy decides to say a few words.

Rya Urameshi 

**Age 5**

**Her relatives are Yusuke and her mother, Atsuko.**

**Her real name is Kitsune Velvet.**

**Her reason for being in Spirit World is because she died saving a friend.**

Rya rushes down to the part of records that is guarded by high security.   
"You! What are- Oh, it's you Miss Rya," the guard said.

"I need to find something in there."

"Go ahead, Miss Rya."

She went into the room and found Shinobu Sensui about to watch Chapter Black.

"Sensui-kun!"

He looked up.

"Rya-chan, you're still five? I would've thought you'd be six by now."

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow. And you know good and well that I won't age until I'm alive again.

"Of course. I had forgotten. Why are you in here?"

"To watch Chapter Black. I mean, Americans know about this stuff, but we don't. I wanna learn so that I know what to watch out for."

"You are a smart kid. Ok. We'll watch it together, right Mr. Itsuki?"

"Of course. It'll be fun watching it with our child friend, Mr. Sensui."

They watched it. Unbeknownst to Sensui or Itsuki, Rya was recording it. She soon discovered that the rumors were true.

**  
**


	2. Sensui's Disappearance and Rya's Book

Disclaimer was in the first chapter.

MayaMai: Ok! I got the reviews! Thank you samnyberg! And thank you KairiQuitis!

Ch. 2: Sensui's Disappearance and Rya's Book 

Rya now has her own Chapter Black tape. She saw Sensui the day he left.

"Sensui-kun! Where are you going?"

"Mr. Itsuki and I have to leave. Sorry Rya-chan. I was hoping you would be my girl, but we must part. Goodbye."

With that, he vanished.

As of late, Rya started writing a book that was left in Records. It would write itself when more events happened. She started it the day her friends left.

Broken Heart, Shattered Thoughts 

My truest name is Kitsune Velvet. I was a fox, a spirit fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. Youko was my partner and lover. Unfortunate to say, the day Youko and I were being followed, I let Youko get badly injured. As I charged our pursuer, I was also badly injured and used the last of my strength to escape to Living World where I became a human child known as Rya Urameshi. I know I have a younger/ older brother named Yusuke. We kinda both look a like. My best friend in Living World is Shuuichi Minamino. He has crayon red hair, green eyes, and a sweet face. But, since I'm dead, my childhood crush will grow up, as will my baby brother. It's been almost five years since I died and started my ghost life in Spirit World. I will write more later on.

She closes the book.

"Phew. That was a load off."

"Rya-chan!"

"Eh? Botan-chan. What is it?"

"Koenma-sama wishes to speak with you. What are you doing in Records?"

"Looking for info on Youko Kurama."

Rya ran to Koenma.

"Something you needed Koenma-sama?"

"Yes. In one week, you will be able to have your life restored back to you."

"Arigatou Koenma-sama."


	3. Rya's Return and the Video Tape

Thank you Samny! You're starting to become a fan, no? And thank you Prince.

Ch. 3: Rya's Return and the Video Tape 

Rya appears, as a five-year-old, alive in Living World. She holds her video with her.

"I have my own Chapter- Wait! I need to call it something else. Hmm. Senseless Bloodshed."

Kurama, who is now ten, finds Rya and comes up from behind.

"Hello."

"YAI!"

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Right. I have to go. Later!"

Rya finds an abandoned warehouse.

"Perfect. Now to watch this tape."

Rya stayed there for five years.

Now, at age 10, she goes to search for Kurama. She knows he's fifteen by now, and which high school he would be at. As she walks around in the in halls, the bell rings to end the school day. While distracted with the bell, she encounters—

**CRASH!**

Rya was knocked to the floor.

"I'm sorry Miss. Are you alright?" the boy said while smiling

_The hair, those eyes… Could it be?_

"Shuuichi?"

"Rya? Where have you been?"

He picks her up.

"Around."

Narrator Dude again.

**Little does Kurama know that his girlfriend has been watching Chapter Black.**


	4. Hiei Mentions the Video

Here ya go Sam! C.4 just for you! I apologize for it being short.

Ch. 4: Hiei Mentions the Video 

It's been about five months since Rya met Hiei.

"You know there are four things I would like to get my hands on."

"What would they be Hiei?" Rya asked

"The Artifacts of Darkness and Chapter Black."

"Chapter Black…." O.O;

"Unfortunately Hiei, we don't have a plan for getting them, although I do kinda want to see the video myself…"

"KURAMA!"

Rya slaps him. Hiei looked at her funny.

"Slapping your man, huh Rya?"

She got embarrassed and ran off.

"Well Hiei, you sure have a way with the womenfolk," Gouki said.

"Never mind that. Let's just go get the Artifacts."


	5. Rya vs Kurama

Here ya go Sam! C5 just for you! I know it's not exactly the Artifacts, but it's right after the Artifacts.

C5: Rya vs. Kurama 

As one thing led to another, Rya came upon Kurama after his mother is back home. She speaks from the shadows.

"You realize that was stupid."

"Rya."

"Kurama."

"What is wrong with you? What has caused this coldness in you?"

"What hast caused thine weakness?"

"We do not have time for idle chatter. I must flee."

Kurama ran towards the warehouse. Night was falling and there was no mistaking the scent. It was Hiei's demon form.

"You are not getting away from me Kurama! Hiei was right! You are spineless! Crystal Rosewhip!"

Rya pulled out her trademark weapon and started chasing after Kurama. She followed him all the way to the warehouse. When she sees Hiei stab Kurama she gets mad.

"Hiei! You will pay! He might be human, but he's still demon! It's the detective you want!"

"Rya?!"

"Rya? Hey why the hell does she look like me?"

"She is your sister. Didn't you know that?"

"No, Kurama, I didn't."

After the whole incident, and Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, and Keiko leave, Rya heals Kurama.

"Why did you heal me?"

"So that you can be healthy enough to face me!"

"Wait Rya! Why? Why must you fight me?"

"Because! You said awhile back…"

"Yes. And you looked really funny back there when Hiei mentioned Chapter Black."

"I did?"

"See? I was right. Now why don't you hand over your copy."

"I got tired of watching it, and destroyed it."

"Rya, why don't you come with me?"

"No! Crystal Slash!"

"Hey!"

"Fight back!"

"No! Something is wrong with you and I intend to help you, not fight you."

"Then help me by fighting!"

"Grrr…"

Just then, Koenma's form appears in the sky.

"Kurama. You are needed here in Spirit World. Rya, stop distracting him."

"Yes Koenma-sama." She looks back at Kurama. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Rya-chan, if that's how you want it, so be it. But I will help you back to your senses."


	6. Eerie Voice of Maze Castle Rya's Turned ...

I always try for two chapters a day, but it might be a couple of days b4 c7 and c8 get written.

C. 6: The Eerie Voice of Maze Castle 

"Welcome to Maze Castle."  
"Whoa it talked."

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal."  
"What do mean 'tried'?"

"Urameshi…Why did you have to ask?  
"The ceiling!"

"Heavy is it not? There is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for one person to escape leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That is why it is called the Gate of Betrayal you see."

Earlier that day…

Rya lands on the ground.

"That was a nice fall. Now to get myself in."

She enters Maze Castle by herself. Nothing comes to greet her. It would seem that Suzaku let her in with a certain reason in mind.

But, back in the tower…

"Seiryu."

"Yes master?"

"Go down and bring our honored guest to me."

"Of course master."

Seiryu spots Rya and greets her.

"My master wishes to see you."

Seiryu picked her up and brought her to Suzaku.

"Dear Rya, how I have awaited your arrival. Now that you're here, I shall grant you powers and you will fight on my side. Of course, I'll make you older and much prettier as well."

And he did just that.

Back at the current situation…

"A wise decision. The boulder would've crushed you anyway."

"Thanks for the clue!"

"He came through!" boulder falls "Hiei!"

"Tell your 'Masters' that this is their chance to beg for mercy."

"Beg?" A voice calls out. "Beg? Is the mighty Hiei telling us to beg? I am surprised. Hiei thinks he's mightier than the four Saint Beasts. Well, I guess we won't go easy on you Hiei."

With that, the eerie voice left.


	7. Eerie Thoughts, A Rose? Rya's with who!

Here's chapter 7, just as you requested Sam. And Kairi Quistis, since I added a new c.5, it'll be ch10 when the siblings fight. And PingPong1, if you knew just a bit of dub, you'd already know who said these quotes.

C. 7: Eerie thoughts and a… Rose?

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. Ever since the barrier wall was raised around this city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

Kurama then heard someone clapping, but the clapping was coming from inside his mind.

'_So, little fox has a good memory.'_

'_Who are you?' _Kurama demanded

'_You'll find out soon enough Kurama.'_

"Hey, Kurama? You ok?" Yusuke asked

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's just say that when you see their bodies, you may be very surprised."

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it? There's a door behind you. Please, take it."

"Ladies first."

Just then, the eerie voice that had spoken to Hiei earlier came back.

"Aren't we being polite today. So many ruthless going soft. I'd better make sure we go easy on you guys."

"I will fight him and take care of the voice later. It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?"

"No, you can't. And **_you_** deal with **_me_**? I'm flattered that you would even want to talk to me."

With that, the voice left.

"Never mind her, let's start this fight," Genbu said.

"Suzaku," Rya said as she appeared in front of him.

"You are to call him Master wench!" Seiryu said to her

"Calm down Seiryu. What is it my lovely Crystal Maiden?" Suzaku said

"It seems that the fox has figured me out. What shall I do Suzaku?"

"Stay here. You will fight alongside Seiryu if they get that far."

"Well, I wouldn't underestimate— Holy crap! Is Kurama doing what I think he's doing?"

"Yes Genbu, I believe you're right."

Kurama pulls out a… rose?

"A flower?" Yusuke asks

"It's no ordinary flower." –music begins to play- "Rosewhip!"

"Suzaku, I think these guys will get all the way to Seiryu, if they start pulling stunts like the one Kurama just pulled," Crystal Maiden Rya said.

"I believe you're right as usual Rya."

"Master, how can you be certain that she is right?"

"Do not fret Seiryu. Rya hasn't failed us once has she?" Suzaku said to Seiryu

"Grrr…"

With all the talking that they were doing, Genbu had been destroyed.

"Guys, I hate to say I told ya so, but I did tell you, and that means you're up Byakko," Rya said.

"Good. And I'll make sure they don't beat me."

"Byakko, heed Rya's words for once!" Suzaku demanded

With that, Byakko headed down to face Yusuke and his posse.

"Suzaku, may I join him for a minute so that I may taunt them some more?"

"Of course Rya. Just don't get killed in the process."

"I won't Suzaku."

Rya heads down one last time before Kuwabara really defeats Byakko. The gang was in Byakko's lair, and Kuwabara was playing dodge the voice blaster. Rya makes an evil little laugh.

"You can't run forever you know. It's so fun watching you fragile humans try to do anything."

Byakko glares in Rya's direction.

"Crystal Maiden, get out of here!" Byakko shouted.

Kurama was really tipped off at that point. He gasps.

"I know who that is this time! Make no mistake," Kurama said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Uh-oh. I've been discovered. Better make my getaway," Rya said as she vanished back to where Seiryu and Suzaku were.

"You're back already?" Suzaku asked

"Byakko blew my cover, so I had to run."

Seiryu laughed at her.

"What's so funny Blue Dragon?" Rya asked

"You. You run away at the slightest bit of danger."

"Seiryu, please. Be nice to her. I have a feeling she'll flee towards me again if things get too ugly in your fight," Suzaku said.

Rya looked at the crystal and saw Kuwabara's victory.

"Seiryu, it's gunna be our turn in a minute," Rya said.


	8. Seiryu and Rya

You know what? I'll add Suzaku's fight in this chappie. And by the way, I'm sorry about the no scene changes. It must be fanfiction. You'll have Rya vs. Yusuke in c9.

C8: Seiryu and Rya

"Are we supposed to be scared?"

"Perhaps. That is the mark of the Blue Dragon."  
They walk into Seiryu's lair.

"This fog's alive."  
"Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our Beast's body."  
The group hears double evil laughter, and both Seiryu and Rya speak in unison.

"You have done very well to come this far. But we shall no longer allow you to go any further."

"Come on out Dragon!"

Rya and Seiryu appear in front of the group.

"I knew it!" Kurama exclaimed in a state of shock. "It is you! Rya!"  
"You're too injured to fight, boy," she said in calm tones, "and I don't think you have the strength to fight me as well."

"Grrr…"

**Back at Suzaku's chambers**

"I believe Rya's going to flee after seeing what Seiryu can do. It's best if she does. I want that beauty to be unscathed. Oh Rya…" Suzaku trailed off.

**Seiryu's Lair**

"But something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him. Hiei seems to live by his own code with seemingly complex rules, but one thing's for certain; never before have I seen Hiei use such an extraordinary amount of his spirit power," Kurama stated.

"Good. As long as he kicks some ass."

Rya noticed Hiei charging up.

"Crap! Seiryu! I'll leave this one to you! I'm out!"

With that, Rya fled the scene yet again.

**In the Watch Tower**

"Suzaku, I…"

"It's alright Rya. Let's have some fun while they play their game. I'm glad you came back unscathed."

"You are?"

"Of course."

Rya smiles.

**Intermission**

All right! I'll be skipping Suzaku, since if you mess with that, you mess with a crucial part of the story. Watch out for Rya and her brother! And will a special someone be coming to help Yusuke?


End file.
